Traditional designs for grills commonly use a lid/cover that opens from the front to back. Resultantly, when a user opens the grill, the internal heat of the grill rushes directly at the user, specifically his or her face. This is uncomfortable and potentially dangerous. Additionally, this occurs quite often during the user of the grill as the user must open the lid to place food items, check food items, reposition food items, and to monitor/adjust the charcoal or other burning elements within the grill. The present invention provides an alternative lid design which overcomes the aforementioned problem. The present invention utilizes a lid which comprises two section that open sideways, not from front to back. Resultantly, when opened heat rises directly upwards. Additionally, the present invention integrates viewing windows into the two sections of the lid to allow the user to monitor food items being cooked without requiring the user to open the lid.
The present invention also includes a grill tray and a charcoal tray, similar to traditional designs, except each is implemented as a drawer type tray. The grill tray and the charcoal tray are implemented as a drawer type tray which slides in and out of a housing body of the grill. Resultantly, the user can easily access the grill tray and the charcoal tray without having to open the lid of the grill.